Lithuaniaball
Republic of Lithuaniaball |nativename = : Lietuvos Respublika kamuolys |founded = February 14, 1009 |onlypredecessor = Lithuanian SSRball |predicon = Lithuanian SSR |image = LITHUANIA.png |caption = Long live the Grand Duchy Era! |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Nationalist, religious, patriotic, militant, friendly, suicidal |language = Lithuanian |type = Baltic |capital = Vilniusball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Christianity * SANCTUS DOMINUS * Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Latviaball Estoniaball (Sometimes) Swedenball Finlandball (Sometimes) Georgiaball Norwayball Denmarkball Ukraineball Polandball UKball USAball |enemies = ''Vatnikas'' Estoniaball (Sometimes) Finlandball (Sometimes) Commie Flag stealer |likes = Freedom Catholicism Nationalism Lasers Alcohol Parties Hot weather War Forests Lakes Social media McDonald's Suicide Vytis Vytautas Gediminas Mindaugas Kęstutis Red Hot Chili Peppers Dalia Grybauskaitė Smetona Potatoes spirgiai Talking about past Space Tricking ''lenkas'' Everything Western Hannibal Lecter No Idea Animation basketball �� |hates = Communism Russiaball Homosexuals Population decline Slavs, especially being called one Flag stealers When someone insults his flag Current government Collaborators |intospace = Yes |bork = VYTIS, VYTIS! |food = Cepelinai, kugelis, vėdarai, skilandis, kastinys, šaltibarščiai, blynai, Smetoniška gira, alus, everything related to potatoes |status = Independent |notes = Fighting Russian forces (sometimes) |reality = Republic of Lithuania |military = }}Lithuaniaball, officially the Republic of Lithuaniaball, is a countryball in Northern Europe. Lithuaniaball is bordered by 4 other countries, Latviaball to the North, Belarusball to the Southeast, and Polandball and Russiaball (Kaliningrad) to the Southwest. The country is divided into 10 counties with their capital Vilniusball located in the south, giving Lithuaniaball a total of 25,200 square miles, making them the 121st largest country in the world. As of 2017, the population remains at about 2,810,865 inhabitants. Since the Soviet Union's dissolution, Lithuaniaball has decided to join EUball and NATOball in order to gain protection from Russiaball. Lithuaniaball also maintains membership in UNball like almost every other country on Earth. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments. Married to Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Kingdom of Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Duchy of Lithuania". Just like Estoniaball and Latviaball, Lithuania has suffered a lot in history, yet it doesn't feel weak because of that, and shows it's pride and strength because it managed to keep it's culture alive for over 1000 years. Lithuaniaball’s national days are February 16th for when he gained independence from Russian Empireball, and March 11th when they gained independence from Soviet Unionball. Lithuania is where that piece of trash No Idea Animation lives. Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. They have even earned it a nickname "North Italianball". On a plus side, such hot temper makes them fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes him difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of the most hated countries almost every year. Also Lithuania for this reason, is very depressed and often likes suicide. IN ANY UNKNOWN AND EXCESSIVE SITUATION MAKE SUICIDE. Due to his pagan roots, Lithuania is a nature lover. Two of his favorite animals are storks and grass snakes. Interestingly, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, famous character from a series of movie and books written by Thomas Harris is in fact Lithuanian (is fact, check in infobox). History: 'The Proudest Moments of History:' * On March 9, 1009, Lithuaniaball was born. * In 1253 - Lithuaniaball is a kingdom. * 15th century - Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball was the largest state in Europe. * 1410 - Together with Polandball it won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * 1605 - Together with Polandball, Lithuaniaball won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * On May 3, 1791 - Together with Polandball, became the first country in Europe to adopt constitution. * March 11, 1990 - Lithuaniaball becomes the first country to leave the Soviet Union. * March 29, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins NATO. * May 1, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EU. * July 12, 2009 - Lithuaniaball can now into female leadership * January 1, 2015 - Lithuaniaball joins EUball Eurozone. * 2016 - Lithuaniaball helps Latviaball into finding potatoes. 'Before Partitions of PLC:' For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuaniaball, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. 'Independence:' As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. I 1940 Lithuania's governemnt was overthrown by Lithuanain people and Lithuaniav joined the Soviet Unionball and then (in 1941) was occupied by Nazi Germanyball. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union liberated Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent state of Lithuania. Cities * Vilniusball * Kaunasball (city) * Klaipėdaball (city) Flag Colors Relationships: Friends: * Estoniaball - Baltic friend. Why do you want to be Nordic? Baltic>Nordic. Well ,both of us are observers of Nordic council though... * EUball - Gibs money and jobs * Finlandball - Great and stronk. He agreed with his brothers to protect me and my sisters * Georgiaball - Far away great friend who shares the same hatred towards vodka. * Icelandball - First to recognize our nation's independence * Latviaball - My twin sister, best friend also. We can into potatoes! We both are good Basketballers. * UKball - Kind of nice and old, has a lot Lithuanian immigrants. * Ukraineball - Best Slavic friend, shares a long history with us. Also I'm helping him to fight against the vodka bear * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to you Polska! Gratulace! Long live the commonwealth! BUT STOP CALLING ME AND MY CAPITAL POLISH!!!! * USAball - Of cool guy, protects from savage Ruskis and North Korea Neutral: * Belarusball - It's Lithuania, don't you see it? This country is our clay, even their people think so, also Belarus likes Russia too much. * - Finlandball Why you helped my sister to invade me!! Because Eesti wanted?? (I of really hate when he of doings wut muh sister wants) Enemies: * Myanmarball - Flag stealer! Also, stop being friends with Russiaball. * Russiaball - Your military demonstration with China is threatening me. Just stop. * Soviet Unionball - Your the reason why my country is full of Russians just like Estonia and Latvia... * Russian Empireball - Your also a 2nd reason why my country is full of Russians Family * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Father * Soviet Unionball - Adoptive Father/Cousin * Polandball - Ex-husband * Latviaball - Twin Sister * Estoniaball - Adoptive Sister ** Finlandball - Adoptive Brother-in-law Gallery Artwork 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png Lithuaniaball2.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Baltic brothers by rgr98-db7owpl.png Lithuania ball.png Lithuaniaball.png Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Baltic Borks.png Night time balt.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png PAO.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png Lithuanian.png Merrychristmas.png Comics ZbInKoU.png|credit from NJ 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 06y918q14m601.png Lithuania_and_asians.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lesser known victim.jpg 89185312.png 1dkFyNH.png Walls.jpg Surprise!!.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|Lithuaniaball can into Eurozone! Lets play ball.jpg LithuaniaBulgar.png PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Lithuania Can Into EU.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png auQ84PZ.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Baltics.png AEcbGx9.png nwVpOxE.png zRdAi6w.png GMgyyXX.png Lithuania Card.png KHM7u5W.png Greener World.png Lithuania Suicide.png Japanese 6ball.png Sadness Remover.png Just Lucky.png France Syndrome.png Stupid Europeans.png My History.png Free Tires.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Japan, Master Samurai.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png 69geqhaab1w11.png See also: *Polandball *Latviaball *Estoniaball }} cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва zh:立陶宛球 Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Three lines Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Potato Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Baltic Category:Red Green Yellow Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:NATOball Category:Republic Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Caucasoid